SATANS DIARY
by SCREWEDnTWISTED
Summary: PLEASEEE REVIEW! IF YOU HATE IT PLZ TELL ME IF U THINK I NEED TO EDIT DONT BE AFRAID TO INBOX ME!JUST DONT BE RUDE ABOUT IT! U WONT HURT MY FEELINGS I JUST NEED FEEDBACK TRYING TO BECOME A BETTER AUTHOR! thankssss! :


**PROLOGUE **

**My whole life i have been tortured, It feels as if the world hates me. The lonliness I feel is unbearable, makes me feel lost. So many crazy thoughts run through my head like one day I was thinking about ''Offing myself"" in other words commiting suicide... My name is Victoria Lock, I am a 17 year old Junior attending at J.K Mckinley Highshool, every morning I dread going to school, or as i like to call it my ''Hell Home''.**  
**I live with my father Joseph and my brother Jack we live in this huge creep show of a ""house"". It stands really tall, The house is dank and decrepit feels as if it were not held together with nails and mortar but with the anguish and despair of lost souls. The porch is made of wood, but it is so old that you have to watch your step as not to fall through, the grass that encompasses the house looks as old as the house does... brown, dry and unattended.**  
**Joseph, my father worked as a Retail Sales Associate, thats until we moved to Detriot after my mom died. We were always considered middle class, we had just enough to get us by. Now living without my mother seems like hell to me. Dads never there when I need him most, after experiencing the passing of my mother his life went down the drain. Whenever there's a bad day for him, his favorite words are "" I could use a beer"". My brother Jack he's 19, this year he graduates from Mckinley High, which sucks for me because he's going away to join the military, and ill miss him, I mean... he's the only one who truly care about me.**  
**Story of my life...**

''Toriiiii!... dad said hurry up were running late''

**She reaches for the dull bath towel laying across from her on the bathroom sink. The bathroom was the smallest room in the house, it had one window... you could barely open it due to the tarnished handle, made it hard to turn. The toilet was clogged with paper that have been there for days... the sink rusted with mold, the tub was scratched and beat-up looking,the flaking paint from the walls fell to the floor as you enterted and exited the house was in horrible condition. "Tell him im coming" she screamed (Crash)**  
**She noticed the strange noise coming from her bedroom, slowly she walks towards the door and turns the knob, gently she pushes the door, she peeked inside to see if it was her brother snooping around, or reading her diary but she was wrong, instead she found her alarm clock lodged in between her bed and dresser.**  
**[Quickly she turns around]**

''Tor-

''Ugh, Jack you fucking scared me jerk, what did i tell you about coming in my room without me knowing? ''Haha! Jack replied... dude you wear too much make-up.  
''OUT! NOW! she screamed.  
''Fine, just hurry... dads downstairs going nuts because your'e taking forever to get ready'' he added.

**[She points to the door following behind as Jack slowly exited out of her room. (slams door) They both begin to walk down the stairs.]**

''Sooo... You excited about graduation bro? asked victoria "Hell yeah! no more worrying about dad and this big mess with Rebecca, I swear that bitch is annoying, as soon as i graduate im leaving and breaking up with her.  
''Awesome! are you going to miss me at all? asked victoria ''

Of course ill miss you tori, your'e my little sister

'' yeah, sure. Said victoria in a irrititable tone of voice.  
''Cheer up tor... I'll be able to come visit, and plus we have skype, so ill see you everyday!  
'' Yeah hopefully, If youre not too busy... you kno i was thinking Jack, maybe we could trrr...

''It took you fucking forever! interrupted Joseph... Next time you take all damn day to get ready, Im leaving you, ya understand that?  
'' Understood dad'' said Victoria '' Good! Now lock the fucking door and get your ass out here in this car'' He yelled.

**I reached for my house keys in my left pocket, not realising that I stuck them in the door just moments before my father interrupted me, he was really unhappy, i could tell because of the way he screamed at me.**

'' Victoria! Hurry the fuck up...  
'' Im coming dad! im locking the house up chill out.

**As I walked towards the car feeling a bit blue, I noticed that same black cat from last week... He'd just stand there and gaze at me as if I were some sort of circus animal.**

"Jack whos cat is that?'' asked victoria

''What cat?  
'' The black cat thats always around our house every morning

''Ummm...  
''Come on Jack dont play dumb now Im not in the mood  
" Seriously sis, you need to lay off the pot theres no cat... said Jack

''Okay Jack, so i guess im going craz

''Pot? blurted joseph. Whos smoking pot? he added

'' Nobodys smoking pot dad i was only joking'' said Jack

**Arriving to school was like saying hello to Satan to me. Mckinley High was one of the biggest highshools in Michigan, There were 4 different buildings connected to each other. Each building had its own purpose... to be honest I think it was a waste of space, time and money.**

''School sweet school'' said Joseph

''ughh! I wanna die now said victoria Victoria

''Ive been saying that for 15 years, now get out and learn something for once said Joseph

**I hated getting to school "Just in time'' people all around would stare at you, like you were some alien from outter space.**  
**[Slams car door]**

''Hey! Joseph yelled

''what? Victoria replied

''Dont ever slam my fucking door again bitch, you hear me? said joseph

''Sure, Joe.

''What was that? asked joseph

''Nothing dad she said okay... right Tor? okay? rejoined Jack

''Yeah whatever okay ""Father"" victoria agreed.  
''Good! you kids have a great day at school, I love you both

''HA! right... responded victoria as she slowly walked away from the car...  
''Tori wait up. called Jack

''What Jack?, you know you didnt have to do that right? i slammed the door for a reason, he totally pissed me off this morning, calling me names and everything? i mean what kind of father is he? asked victoria.  
''I know Tor, sometimes you just gotta let things go... you know save the drama? responded Jack

''Easy for you to say he's never fucking with you

'' Thats because I do all i can to Avoiddddd his DRAMA sis, get with the program! (snaps fingers X2)  
''Hey Jack! acknowledged Natalie

''Ayeee wassup nat?

''Not too much, Just getting ready for class (smiles)''  
''Oh hello Victoria''  
''yea Hey natalie

**She was the most well-liked person in the school, I hated her guts to be honest. Perfect skin, Long blonde hair, eyes so blue it felt like i could look right through and see the stars and moon take flight. She was perfect, body shape perfect, grades perfect, and most important... she was the head cheerleader of our school, little miss perfect. Natalie surrounds herself with the most pathetic people on earth, those I like to call "Upper Class White Girls". **

'''Hellooooo victoria you there?  
''Yeah, wheres natalie? asked victoria

''Seriously? she just walked off literally 2 seconds ago, are you okay sis?

'' Im fine

**(Bell rings)**

''Okay, Im going to get to class. Ive been late to Mr. Fowlers class 3 times this week, and he said if im late one more time then I have detention...  
'' Haha'' wow Mr. Fowlers a jackass Tor, just ignore him.

**(Late bell rings) **

**I rushed to class without realising that i left my books in my locker. "Shit!'' (I thought to myself) but I proceeded to hurry to class. Showing up to class a couple seconds late was a major problem to ... whenever I'd show up late, he'd tap his foot and make a smart remark at me, so today im going to try to sneak into class without being noticeable. I slowly opened the classroom door, trying to avoid making noises. (epic fail)**

**(Door slams shut)**

'' Glad to see you late again ms. Lock... Detention after school. Mr. Fowler stated.  
'' HA! yeah right, I cant make it, i have plans after school.  
'' Well... its best you cancel them, I mean I dont want you showing up ""LATE"' to you after school plans. quoted Mr. Fowler... Its sad how a person come to class late everyday,and have and attitude when the teacher is right...''shameful''.He added.

''Oh yeah? well i think its pretty fucking ridiculous that a dumbass teacher gives out detention slips to a person who's 5 seconds late to class... ''Pathetic"" dont ya think? Asked Victoria

**(oooohhh! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ) chanted the students in the classroom!**

''Quiet Class! Mr. Fowler yelled.

''That's it Ms. Lock, report to the office RIGHT NOW! snapped Mr. Fowler

''Surely. Victoria said back in anger

**As I stormed out the room, I could feel the tears wanting to race down my face, I thought to myself that i wasnt going to let him make me upset, i mean this happened to me almost everyday, why cry about it today? Walking down the hallways alone comforted me, it was empty, with silence, no one were to be found roaming the halls, I almost forgot i was in school I backtracked to my locker to get my diary, this was something i wanted to add in my book of disgust. Here I am approaching the Main Office when suddently I see that black cat from this morning with the same exact starring gaze from before. This time instead of evading it i began to walk closer, and closer,and closer until...**

**(slams into locker)**

'' Oh Shit are you okay?''  
''Yeah thanks for hitting me with your locker

'' Yeah uh i think you walked into it.  
''rightttt  
''Ha! Im Luke... what's your name?  
''Victoria.  
''Cool, cool. Said Luke. Are you new to the school? He asked

"Seriously? if youre trying to start a conversation with me, you totally suck at it... Victoria replied

'' Right, well uhhh how old are you? he asked

'' Oh boy they just come worse I guess. I gotta go ''Luke''. Nice chatting with you and all, Oh another thing... never ask a chick her age.


End file.
